Another Night on Mars
by nisarites
Summary: aku bulanmu, satelitmu, pelindungmu, sekaligus simbol ketakutanmu. aresku, abaikan bintang jatuh, berharaplah padaku. -phobos [type: short-chaptered] [pairing: yoonmin] [fandom: bts/bangtan boys/bangtan sonyeondan]
1. Prolog

_Dia ditakdirkan menjadi sebongkah bulan. Asteroid raksasa sedingin Antartika yang diutus menjadi satelitku yang setia. Aku tahu dia bukan bintang, tapi dia akan selalu menjadi Siriusku. Bulan yang lebih terang dari semua semua bintang. Mungkin lebih terang dari Sirius yang sebenarnya._

Batin seorang bermarga Park tergelak saat membaca penggalan prolog yang ia tulis sendiri itu. Ia mungkin sudah mulai gila karena membayangkan bahwa dia adalah Ares yang mencintai Phobosnya.

Pikirannya melayang mencoba mengganti analogi.

 _Tidak bisa._

Baiklah, sudah ia putuskan untuk menyudahi bentrokan antara pemikiran-pemikirannya sendiri dan melanjutkan tulisan.

* * *

 **halo, aku nisarites, bisa disapa nisa ya hihi mau mengucapkan selamat datang di ff perdanaku~ :)**

 **ini beneran ff pertamaku yang mau kupublish lho :")**

 **aku anak baru di sini, aku ingin berkenalan tapi pagi ini aku sedang dikejar waktu TT**

 **author udah kebelet banget pengen mengupload sesuatu jadi kusempatkan mengupload prolog dari ff yang sedang kubuat. eit, prolognya dulu nde~ ehehe**

 **karena ini cuma chap percobaan (sekalian belajar mekanisme di sini), jadi author gak akan ngemis review wkwkw**

 **ditunggu yaaa~**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enigma

* * *

 _Untaian angka dan aksara tak bermakna menyisakan semesta penuh tanda._

 _Tanda yang kubenci Tanda yang acap kuhindari. Tanda tanya._

* * *

Min Yoongi—

muda, brilian, tampan. Memiliki pesona tajam hingga orang menghambur segan. Bak galaksi pincang—dominasi pekat di satu sisinya—tapi bukan masalah. Baginya tak ada yang lebih menarik dari memahami cara kerja tata surya.

"Hyung, kau tidak makan?" Jung Hoseok—Kepala Laboratorium Fisika Kuantum Distrik 11—berniat mengajak rekannya makan malam.

Apa daya yang ditanya hanya melepaskan deheman kecil tak minat, masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Keras kepala sekali," gerutu Hoseok. "Daripada kau pacaran dengan prototipmu, lebih baik kau ajak Hyewon kencan, dia terus menanyakanmu dan aku pusing," keluhnya sambil memandang Yoongi yang semakin serius.

"Diam, Jung, aku sibuk," Yoongi menyunting butir-butir prosedur eksperimen.

"Bagaimana dengan-"

"Aku tidak tertarik," timpalnya dingin.

"Kau yakin?"

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti.

Terdiam cukup lama membuat Hoseok merasa canggung dan berakhir mengalah. Dirinya beranjak menuju kafetaria.

Tak ada hal spesial yang terjadi di Unit 11— _dome_ di mana Yoongi dan lainnya berkegiatan. Sementara waktu terus berjalan.

Jarum jam menunjuk pukul 11.00 malam. Kalau saja Profesor Min tidak memiliki siapapun untuk diurus, ia akan menginap di _dorm_ bawah tanah Unit 11.

Adalah Jeon Jeongguk. Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu berperan sebagai peredam kegilaan kerja kakaknya—kakak angkatnya. Min Yoongi memilikinya saat keduanya masih sangat muda. Bertemu di panti asuhan, berteman dari usia balita. Sebuah keluarga mengadopsi Yoongi saat ia berumur 10 tahun—menjadi alasan perpisahan mereka. Tapi sekarang Jeongguk menjadi tanggung jawab Yoongi, satu-satunya yang Yoongi punya—setelah kedua orang tua angkatnya menjadi korban peluru nyasar ketika mereka berlibur di atas kapal pesiar.

Sang Profesor melepas pakaian laboratoriumnya, kembali menjadi sosok pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Kaos hitam dengan _outer_ kemeja kotak-kotak, jeans robek di bagian lutut, dan aksesori kalung rantai ala preman sangat komplemen satu dengan yang lainnya. Surai perak kebiruannya diacak sedikit karena sedikit lepek setelah seharian tidak mendapat udara akibat perangkat penutup kepala khusus lab. _Boots_ hitam sepuluh senti di atas mata kaki dengan sol cukup tebal melengkapi penampilannya. Lebih mirip antek mafia dan Yoongi sama sekali tak keberatan.

Lelaki itu berjalan terpincang sebentar sebelum menyeimbangkan langkahnya—penat sehari baru terasa. Merenggang otot sebentar kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam elevator sekunder—kurang suka dengan elevator utama yang sesak dan ada Hyewon yang sering menggodanya. Pusat saraf memerintahkan motoriknya untuk menyangga diri terhadap dinding baja _stainless_ barang sebentar. Beberapa detik sebelum melenggang jengah ke _Maserati Quattroporte_ dengan _Platform M156_ mengilat keluaran tahun 2013 kesayangannya—bersiap membelah jalanan Kota Seoul.

Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membawanya menuju sebuah gedung—

 _Perpustakaan Utama DXI_

—terpampang di bagian depan gunungan lancip atapnya.

Buku yang dipinjamnya perlu stempel perpanjangan, walau sudah lewat seminggu persis dari tanggal jatuh tempo. Khusus Yoongi, tak ada denda. Satu jepret—dengan senyum terpaksa pun masih berlaku—dan Chae In si librarian akan dengan senang hati memanipulasi berita acara.

"Baiklah,"

Suara _shutter_ kamera ponsel gadis penjaga sedikit menggema. Persetan dengan rasa malunya, yang penting Chae In tidak merajuk karena Yoongi masih butuh buku yang sekarang masih dicegah.

"Berikan buku itu, Chae In-ah,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban pun buku bersampul merah debu itu akhirnya sudah disambar sang profesor seraya berdecak kesal. Menatap menusuk sekilas ke arah si librarian lantas bergegas.

Yoongi dan Jeongguk menempati rumah dinas sementara yang diamanahkan Pemerintah Korea. Bertempat di area mukim nomor wahid Distrik 11. Unit berkelas yang diperuntukkan bagi pengabdi negara, termasuk ilmuwan. Minimalis dan futuristik.

 _Maserati_ nya diparkir asal di sisi lapang lantas pemiliknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Pria Min menuju ruang tengah hanya untuk pemuda Jeon pulas di sofa. Sejurus kemudian, ia terbangun kala yang lebih tua hendak mengganjal kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Hyung," sapa Jeon parau, membatuk sekejap guna membersihkan lekum, "mau bicara," imbuhnya.

"Hmm? Kalau tak ada yang penting, besok pagi saja," tukas yang lebih tua—datar tapi hangat.

Yang lebih muda mendudukan diri, "Sebentar saja,"

"Oke,"

Jeon mengutarakan penemuan singkatnya soal kode yang Yoongi pernah temukan.

 _GG-1610-iozhpzdmh_

Kombinasi huruf-angka itu masih pekat. Pertama kali Profesor Min menemukan guratan mencurigakan di lipatan lembar terakhir di buku merah debu yang ia pinjam dari Perpustakaan Utama. Ia menyapukan bubuk karbon—tipis saja, lalu rentetan kode itu menegaskan eksistensinya.

Kemelitan membuat dirinya sendiri kerepotan, hingga melibatkan Jeongguk pun jadi pilihan.

"Ah, lain kali harusnya aku berpikir sederhana, ini bahkan lebih mudah dari yang kukira," seringai tipis terbentuk di wajahnya.

Jeongguk adalah seorang mahasiswa Jurusan Komputer. Kehidupan kampusnya terbilang cemerlang, prestasi segudang, nol jejak pelanggaran kedisiplinan, kandidat terkuat mahasiswa teladan. Seisi kampus menganggap Jeongguk adalah akumulasi kesempurnaan. Yah, tidak perlu dibantah.

Atraktif dan beken. Muskular dengan perangai inosen. Banyak pemuja, tapi mereka hanya berakhir menjadi penggemar rahasia. Tidak ada yang sanggup menolak Jeon dan pesonanya.

Skrip program dan algoritmanya sudah bisa Jeongguk rangkai di luar kepala. Kode _hex_ , biner, dan beberapa jenis kelompok kode lainnya sudah ia kuasai. Set karakter dan perintah bisa ia kenali dalam waktu singkat. Tentu saja semua itu tidak terjadi dengan serta merta. Butuh waktu lama untuk memelajari satu persatu, selain itu kapabilitasnya terasah semenjak dirinya familiar dengan sesuatu bernama _deep web_. Dirinya merupakan _hacker_ salah satu anggota forum anonim terbuka di sana. Ia populer dengan _pseudonym_ **gg00xx**.

"Yah, aku baru tahu yang _GG-1610_ , sih," ia meraih _notepad_ kecilnya yang penuh coretan dan segala kemungkinan. "Itu pun aku tak sengaja menemukan saat iseng _browsing_ di kelas tadi siang," lanjutnya.

Yoongi memiringkan kepala sebentar kemudian duduk.

"Hyung, omong-omong, kau tak bawa makanan?" kelinci satu ini memang iseng.

Sekotak galbi yang tadi sempat dibeli disodorkan Yoongi tanpa basa-basi.

"Woah!" serunya, ekspresinya diperkaya dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar. "Suga-hyung terbaik!" Jeongguk cekikikan, mata oniksnya berubah menyipit senang sebelum kembali ke mode serius. Suga adalah sebutan yang Jeongguk berikan khusus untuk Yoongi semenjak mereka menjadi teman bermain saat masih di panti. Juga bukan tanpa alasan karena menurutnya Yoongi sangat manis saat tersenyum—walau tetap dingin, galak, dan bisa memarahinya.

"Jadi, menurutku GG adalah inisial. Galileo Galilei?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yoongi, "dan 1610 itu tahun," tambahnya. Ia sendiri ragu, namun kedua dugaan sementara agaknya saling berkaitan.

Kedua petunjuk mengarah kepada Mars—planet yang tertangkap netra Galileo Galilei lewat teleskop buatannya pada 1610 silam. Bongkahan merah itu akhirnya ketahuan oleh indera manusia, lalu melegenda. Orang Yunani menyebutnya Ares, sosok Dewa Perang yang pemberani. Dengan Phobos dan Deimos yang setia mendampingi tatkala perang tak dapat dipungkiri. Sejarah berganti sejarah, kini keduanya dijadikan nama dua bongkah bulan yang mengorbit Ares—Mars.

Masuk akal. Namun, tak dapat dielakkan, ini justru membuat semua tambah membingungkan untuk kakak-adik tak sedarah itu. Kemungkinan karena penggalan kode lanjutannya—

 _iozhpzdmh_

—belum terpecahkan.

"Sepertinya kau yang lebih tahu soal Mars, Hyung," ucap Jeongguk sambil membuka kotak kemasan _take-away_ galbi.

Oniks yang muda membesar selagi ia memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya, "Apa buku itu membahas kehidupan di Mars?"

Jemari Yoongi menggaruk ceruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak, isinya cuma tulisan _romance_."

"Oh? Benarkah?" tanya Jeongguk penasaran, dibalas deheman.

"Ah, sungguh? Aku pikir kau cuma suka jurnal-jurnal membosankan itu," goda Jeongguk. "Bagus tidak?"

Yang ditanya Cuma mengedikkan bahu, "Memang kenapa? Kau mau pinjam, huh?"

Jeon hanya mengangguk antusias karena mulutnya penuh.

"Tidak,"

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya tidak," Yoongi bangkit, kemudian mengusak rambut pemuda satunya sembari berujar, "sebelum kodenya terpecahkan, jawabannya tetap tidak. Jangan membantah, oke."

Pemuda Min berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, meninggalkan Jeon yang masih merengut agak kecewa—tapi tetap mengunyah makanan. "Aish!"

Ranjang empuk dan selimut berserat selembut beludru yang sedari tadi tampak menunggu tuannya pun akhirnya terjamah.

Yoongi merebahkan kelelahannya. Beberapa menit selanjutnya ia habiskan dengan menatap langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya kacau, ia tiba-tiba saja peduli soal siapa penulis buku itu. Seperempat jam total ia habiskan merenungi sosok dibalik sastra roman picisan yang ia baca.

Ia mendesau dan memejamkan kedua netranya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pria itu memedulikan orang asing.

Sementara itu Jeongguk sudah menyelesaikan makan tengah malamnya. Ia lantas bergegas membereskan sesampahan.

Jengit pintu yang ditimbulkan Jeongguk membuat penghuni kamar terkesiap.

"Yak! Sudah berapa kali kubilang ketuk dulu!"

Yang diperingatkan hanya berujar maaf sambil memamerkan senyum kelinci khasnya. Membuat yang tua mendengus kesal.

 _Monitor_ yang menyalang di tengah pencahayaan remang memancing rasa penasaran Jeongguk. Terpampang tabel yang sedemikian rumit dengan data tanggal, lokasi, detail koordinat, dan keterangan pendukung lain yang tidak pemuda Jeon pahami. Kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya cukup membuat adiknya mengerti kalau ia sedang sibuk.

"Tidur sana, Gguk,"

"Lho, belum aku sempat tanya saja sudah diusir," senyum lebarnya terkonversi menjadi decakan dalam sepersekian detik.

"Dasar pengganggu, maumu apa, sih?"

Yoongi bisa saja menghajar adiknya. Menghajar dalam arti akan melempari semua barang yang bisa dijangkaunya kepada Jeongguk. Kalau sedang beruntung, paling hanya kepalan kertas. Sebaliknya, Yoongi bahkan pernah melemparinya dengan mainan _figurine_ Iron Man milik Gguk yang tertinggal di mejanya. Tapi kali ini Gguk lebih beruntung, kondisi Yoongi sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan, untuk duduk dengan postur tegak saja sudah kelewat malas.

"Hyung, aku boleh ikut ke Mars tidak?"

"Jeon Jeongguk," Yoongi menyesap kopi yang sudah mulai dingin. "Jangan konyol."

"Huh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau mau ke Mars betulan?"

Memang benar Profesor Min Yoongi memiliki proyek besar. Ia dan timnya akan pergi ke Mars.

Ya, Mars yang ada di luar angkasa itu. Planet sungguhan.

Proyek seumur hidup ini adalah milik ayah angkat Yoongi, pun sudah dirintis dari bangku setingkat doktorat. Kini telah jatuh ke tangan Yoongi semenjak beliau dan istrinya wafat,. Ini berarti lima tahun sudah Yoongi ikut andil dalam serangkaian eksperimen berkaitan proyek itu. Hampir semua yang ia kerjakan berupa analisis dari data yang diberikan secara periodik oleh Jung Hoseok—orang kepercayaan, _partner,_ sekaligus mantan mahasiswa binaan ayah Yoongi.

Dan dalam tiga atau empat bulan, Yoongi akan melakukan studi lapangan yang sesungguhnya.

 _Ke Mars._

Mengenai persiapan fisik tentu sudah ia matangkan jauh-jauh hari. Saking antusiasnya, ia memulai diet khusus astronot dan rutin kardio dari satu tahun yang lalu. Sisa waktu menjelang keberangkatan ia fokuskan untuk menggamblangkan mental.

Yoongi menghela napas berat.

"Ini sudah dijadwalkan dari lama, tak mungkin rencananya diubah. Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Jangan mengada-ada," omel yang lebih tua saat menghadapi adiknya yang satu itu.

"Ayolah, Hyung, kau kan orang dalam,"

"Cih, mau jadi apa kau nanti?"

Jeongguk benar-benar merengut dan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memutar bola matanya ketika diceramahi soal nepotisme selama empat puluh lima menit oleh kakaknya itu.

"Huh! Awas saja minta tolong suruh nge- _hack_ macam-macam," gerutu Jeongguk hampir tak terdengar karena silabel yang diseret-seret sambil bergumam.

Tapi bukan Min Yoongi namanya kalau tidak punya pendengaran kedua.

"Oh, mengancamku, Gguk?"

Jeon Jeongguk memang menyebalkan tapi Min Yoongi tidak bisa benci. Selalu saja begitu. Ia menyayangi adiknya. Sangat.

"Astaga kau menyebalkan sekali, Hyung! Nanti ku- _hack_ server di kantormu, sialan."

Habis sudah kesabaran Jeongguk meladeni kakaknya itu. Ia keluar dari kamar Yoongi. Ocehan yang terlontar justru sukses membuat Yoongi geleng-geleng. Lagipula, mana ada _hacker_ amatiran yang sanggup meretas server kantor-kantor NASA. Ada-ada saja.

Yoongi mengucek kedua netra lelahnya seraya meregangkan penat sebadan. Tengkuk dan bahunya kaku. Invasi melatonin semakin menjadi dan saraf tepi tak lagi bisa terkoordinasi, membuat segala pergerakan makin berantakan. Bosan sebetulnya, tapi ia pantang istirahat dengan dalih yang sama sejak tiga jam yang lalu—pekerjaannya _hampir_ beres.

Tumpukan kertas di depan lelaki itu makin menggunung saja. Semua ini sungguh membuatnya muak, tapi ia sendiri tak bisa melawan watak. Luberan tinta yang ia torehkan telah melintasi sepuluh—mungkin lebih—jurnal ilmiah berbeda dengan topik yang berkait-kaitan. Menandai setiap bagian penting untuk keperluan sitasinya nanti.

Akhirnya terminasi dilakukan. Tentu saja setelah melewati perdebatan panjang di dalam tengkoraknya. Rasio melawan ego. Rasio yang menang, walau cuma tipis, karena nyatanya Min Yoongi masih belum rela untuk melepas pekerjaannya.

Akal yang sudah terkoordinasi memerintahkan netra untuk cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan pria itu menuju buku itu. Buku merah debu yang keberadaannya sudah semalaman ia tampik.

 _Berhasil! Min Yoongi sudah teralihkan._ Gema pasukan pengendali pikiran dalam diri Yoongi berseru.

Jemarinya membolak-balikkan lembar demi lembar.

 _Aku akan menemukanmu._

* * *

haii, ketemu lagi^^

pertama-tama aku mau bilang makasiiih banyak sama yang udah fav dan review padahal kemaren masih prolog yang pendek pake banget TT

kedua, aku minta maaf karena baru bisa up sekarang ini, udah hampir 1 tahun ff ini terbengkalai karena ((kerja rodi)) aka kuliah hahaha

gimana chapter ini? aku tauu ini masih pendeeeek banget, tadinya aku mau up lebih dari 1 chap, tapi aku masih perlu revisi chap berikutnya. tapi karena aku anaknya gak sabaran, yaudah aku up ini aja dulu :D

 _ps. aku akan mengusahakan up lagi akhir bulan ini atau awal bulan agustus :)_

lastly, review juseyo~ tumpahin semua yang ada di kepala soal ff ini di kolom review ya guise, apapun. also, aku pengen tahu apakah menurut kalian ff-ku ini penyampaiannya terlalu kaku atau engga. bahasanya oke atau tida. nge-feel atau tida. begitu~

until next time~ lots of luv,

nis 3


End file.
